Unanswered Questions
by If You Say So.x
Summary: Sequel to Roses: "What made this beautiful being stumble in the music room, and knock over that expensive vase? Whatever it is, I want to thank it. For if 'it' never existed, never made her enter my life, I don't think I ever would have learned what love is." Warning, the beginning is a little heavy. Written from Kyoya's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Two Months Ago:

"_The human existence is a strange thing, full of unanswerable questions; how did we get here? What is our purpose? Who should we idolise? Yes, our existence is full of mysteries. In my opinion, one of the most difficult mysteries to solve is the human brain, our consciousness and way of thinking. _

_What makes us do the things we do? Our reactions, feelings, and actions in general, what causes them? I think it's our instincts, a natural impulse pressuring our bodies in to doing what we feel is right._

_But this just raises more unanswered questions. How do we know what's 'right' and 'wrong'? Do we follow what our parents taught us as children? Can we trust our religions and ethics to guide us through life?_

_As I said before, the human existence is a strange thing, full of unanswered questions. The most problematic, from my point of view, is why do we love?_

_Love hadn't ever held a space in my mind until recently. My brain was always focused on figures and faces. Business, that's all that mattered. Finding the best ways to climb to the very top, to be successful. _

_I didn't have time for the trivial. I was occupied by other things. Such as impressing my father, or maintaining 'useful' friendships._

_Figures, faces, business._

_So when the concept of love raised its head, my mind began to spin, nauseated by this unfamiliar presence. _

_At first I dismissed my attractions towards Her as nothing but an urge caused by hormones. I am a man after all. But then I realized just how wrong I was when jealousy and spite threw themselves into the whirlpool of my mind._

_Seeing Her every day eased my irritation – all the worries I had on my shoulders instantly evaporated when I heard Her voice, whenever She smiled. Well, I say that, but then again when She smiled for another, it made my chest ache._

_Seeing those auburn-headed twins smother Her made me angry. Seeing Morinozuka comforting Her when she was troubled made my head hurt. My arms tingled with longing when She was being hugged by Haninozuka. It was only then that it hit me – I wanted to be the one holding Her. To be with Her in every class. To give Her comfort and help solve any problems. I wanted to be with Her, for Her to be mine._

_Haruhi Fujioka._

_I like to consider her another one of life's great, unanswerable questions, because of the way she puzzles me. _

_I have always been able to read people, and predict what they would say or do. But in this case, my mind goes blank. She never ceases to amaze me, Haruhi Fujioka._

_A few months back, I nearly lost her, without letting my feelings be known to her or to the public. So here it is:_

_Love._

_Haruhi._

_I love Haruhi Fujioka. I know that now. The pains weren't in my chest. They were in my heart. I think I finally understand what love means – to want someone in your life every hour of every day until we are taken away from this world in some cruel twist of fate. I, Kyoya Otori, love Haruhi Fujioka, and no longer wish for it to remain hidden._

_Life is full of mysteries. Of unanswered questions. What made this beautiful being stumble in the music room, and knock over that expensive vase? Whatever it is, I want to thank it. For if 'it' never existed, never made her enter my life, I don't think I ever would have learned what love is – learned that there is more to life than just figures, faces, and business."_

_The crowd sat in silence, staring back at me. I scanned the audience, until my eyes locked on to hers. She was blushing, but she looked nervous and kept shuffling in her seat. _

_Then the whispers started, hundreds of students shocked at the fact that I not only admitted my love for a girl during the most important speech of my life, but also by the fact that Haruhi was a girl. _

_She finally stood, and my heart clenched with nerves._

_Haruhi took a deep breath, stared straight into my eyes, and opened her mouth. "I love you too, Kyoya Otori."_


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day:

"Yes, father?" I said bluntly. There was something about the look in his eye that made my stomach clench.

"I'm sure you remember our discussion 5 months ago, Kyoya. I want you to be married once you have graduated from your senior year." He spoke slowly, as though he was talking to an idiot.

We'd had this conversation too many times. "Yes, I remember."

"I'd like to know who you're pursuing. I presume you chose a girl from a possible business partner's family?"

My lips curved into a tight frown. "No, father. I plan on marrying Miss Fujioka. I have already informed you of this."

He rose from his desk, something he did when he was making an important announcement. "This girl is no good for you, my son. Not only did she spoil your chances of attending the most prestigious of universities in England, but now she is ruining an excellent opportunity for you to redeem yourself."

I furrowed my eyebrows and met his emotionless stare. "Don't talk about her like that. She's been nothing but polite to you, she doesn't deserve your criticism."

He shook his head. "Nonsense. Now, I have decided to choose a worthy bride for you, seeing as you're incapable of making a wise decision."

My throat went dry. I tried to protest, but no words formed.

"I was considering the charming young lady from the Mitsuhara family. I've been meaning to get into business with the head of that family for some time now." He wandered over to the window, and rocked on his feet.

I stared at the ground, unable to speak. There was no way in hell I would accept this.

"Yes, it's settled. I'll arrange a meeting in a week's time. Please be sure to have severed all ties to Miss Fujioka in that time."

"No." I said flatly. I cursed myself for sounding choked.

"What was that?" Yoshio exclaimed, raising his voice.

I paused, then shook my head and left his office, slamming the door behind me.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to control the anger that was building inside me. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the time. If I didn't leave now, I'd be late for school.

I walked down the stairs, taking my bag from one of the waiting maids. Pushing the glasses up to the bridge of my nose, I hurried out to the car, and was soon on my way to Ouran.

* * *

I tried to be as casual as I could. Maintaining my cool was difficult, especially trying to keep my shadow-king aura in check. If Haruhi sensed that something was wrong, I'd be done for.

Looking through the crowds of students that filled the grounds, I eventually spotted them - a small group of girls talking cheerfully a few metres ahead. Haruhi was standing in the middle of them, a text book in her hands, pointing at something on the page.

Even after two months, I wasn't quite used to seeing her in a dress. But it suited her. The yellow made her eyes look darker, and the dress hugged her figure perfectly. She'd gotten used to styling her hair in the mornings; today, a small plait leading round the right side of her head, held in place with a small red hairpin – the work of the twins.

She looked up at me finally and smiled. Everything seemed to lift off my shoulders as I smiled slightly back. She passed the book to one of the girls and ran over to me.

"Morning Kyoya." She said, still beaming up at me.

"Good morning. Your hair looks nice today." I said, unconsciously playing with one of the strands.

Her cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink. "Well, Kaoru attacked me this morning and did it."

I laughed quietly. "Remind me to thank him. So, what were you talking about?" I asked, gesturing slightly at the group of girls now intently watching us.

"Oh, they asked for help with one of the questions that could be in the upcoming maths exam. I was just talking them through it."

"Always ready to help."

She winked at me. "That's me."

Renge called over from the huddle. "Hey, Haruhi! Quit with the cute-coupleness and hurry up. We have to get to class."

I sighed. "Best not to keep them waiting."

She giggled. "I guess, I'll catch you at lunch though?"

I nodded, before kissing her cheek and watching her get dragged off.

I scratched the back of my head, wondering what to do. I had a free period, and no work to do, so I eventually decided to go sit in the club room.

* * *

I instantly regretted my decision. It appeared as though Tamaki had had the same idea, as he was perched on one of the sofas drinking coffee as I walked in.

His face had immediately gone blank, and he stared into his china cup, without saying anything.

It had been like this for a while now, since Haruhi had gotten out of hospital. It turned out he'd overheard us in her room, and the first words she had said.

_I love you too, Kyoya…_

It'd pushed him over the edge – he'd wanted to admit his feelings to her, I've known that for a while. But hearing her say that had stopped him. Instead, Tamaki now flat out refuses to talk to me unless it's necessary, and the same goes for Haruhi.

It's a blessing and a curse, in a way.

I sat down at my usual table, flipped open my laptop, and began looking through some online internet stocks. My father's business was doing extremely well, as usual.

Tamaki coughed slightly. "Kyoya, I think we should talk."

I sighed, irritated. So now he feels like talking.

I readjusted my glasses. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't want to continue this childishness anymore, and I want to apologise. The whole ordeal had messed with my head, but I've moved on now. I'm…" he paused, and fiddled with his thumbs, "I'm happy for the two of you."

I smiled to myself. "I'm glad to hear that." I continued typing.

He got up from this sofa, and picked up his brief case. I didn't look, but I heard the door click open, so I guessed he felt just as awkward as I did.

"Mummy?" he asked timidly.

I hesitated. It had been a while since he'd called me that. "Yes, daddy?"

"Treat our daughter well, okay?"

I stopped typing, and turned to look at Tamaki. His eyes were full of sadness, loss, and genuine concern.

I exhaled. "Of course."

The door clicked shut, and I went back to looking at stocks, though my mind was elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months ago:

"Mr Souh, you requested to see me?" I asked, entering the chairman's office.

"Ah, Kyoya my boy. I have some excellent news!" He chirped from his desk. He motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of him, and I did.

"I'm all ears." I said, flashing him my best business smile.

"I'm sure you are well aware of the Ouran exchange scheme we have set up with a serious of private institutions around the globe."

I nodded.

"Well, one of the universities in our England branch has decided to offer you an advanced scholarship to attend their school, starting next year. In a month's time, the school's governors will visit us here to assess you. I agreed with them that the best way to do this would be by you giving a speech in front of the whole school. If you do well, the scholarship is yours." He grinned, the way an employer does when they tell a person that they've got the job.

I smiled back at him. "That is excellent news indeed."

His mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "My, Kyoya, I was expecting more enthusiasm. This opportunity is only ever offered once every few years."

I sighed. "It's nothing, really sir. It's just that the timing of this couldn't be more irritating." He gave me a questioning look. "I've been seeing someone for two months now. I'm incredibly serious about her. I plan on asking her to marry me once I graduate."

He smiled, a gesture that reminded me so much of his son. "So, it's a girl then. Believe me, Kyoya, I am no stranger to the effects of l'amour. But promise me one thing; that you'll still speak at the assembly. It would be excellent publicity for the academy."

"Of course, sir. I'm presuming that you'll be informing my father of this?" I asked, cautiously.

"Why, absolutely."

I smirked. "May I make a request of you, sir?"

Present Day:

"Kyoya, what's on your mind? You've been acting weird all day." Haruhi asked, peering at me over the top of her coffee mug.

I carefully placed down my own cup of tea. We were sitting in her apartment – her father was out, most presumably working at the bar.

"Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you about."

Her eyes widened a little. "What's happened?"

I sighed, and pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose. "It's my father. He's chosen a bride for me."

Her knuckles went white as her grip on the mug tightened. "I thought he knew about us." She said, incredulously.

"He does. He doesn't believe in our relationship, however." I said, carefully stepping around the truth. This would be upsetting enough for her as it is.

"I see." She said slowly, her face turning pale.

"You should know, Haruhi, that I have no intention of marrying the girl he has chosen."

"Kyoya, you've told me enough times to know that what your father says is absolute." She said, shaking her head.

"Not this time. The only woman I plan on spending my life with is you." I said, reaching across the table and cupping her cheek with my hand.

She nuzzled into it, lacing her fingers threw my fingers. "Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely." I said, warmly. I leaned over the table and kissed her forehead.

"Kyoya… your father never really had a problem with me before. Why is he behaving like this now?"

I scratched at my forehead. I knew she would ask that question.

"He thinks that you aren't good for me."

Haruhi's eyes turned dark. "He thinks I'm not _good enough?_" she hissed.

"Not at all. There was a time when he told me that he thought you were an upstanding person – maybe even a match for me in intellect." I said reassuringly.

"So what did he mean then?"

I paused, thinking of how to explain the matter delicately. "Do you remember the speech I gave for the English university governors two months ago?"

Haruhi's cheeks flushed. "How can I forget it… That's when you admitted to everyone that you loved me." she said quietly.

"Yes, well, he says that it's your fault that I didn't get into the scholarship program. Because of my little declaration." I explained.

"The bastard…" she muttered. "You were never interested in going in the first place, so what did it matter?"

I stirred my tea subconsciously. "He never knew I wasn't interested."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me.

"I asked the chairman to leave that part out of his explanation to my father."

She folded her arms.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She shook her head at me.

"So, how do you plan on avoiding your father's wishes?" she asked, a look of concentration growing on her face.

I laughed. "Let's elope."

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Kyoya."

I took another sip of my tea. "Who said I wasn't?"


End file.
